FMA Poems
by littlebunny12
Summary: Poems based on FullMetal Alchemist characters. Please read and review :D.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me (though I can dream, can't I?)**

Anyway, this is my first time publishing something on this website, so sorry if there are mistakes. These are just some poems I wrote about FMA characters. Hope you like them :)

First one is about Maes' death.

"**Rain"**

Stars shine up high.

A gunshot is heard.

The bright spark of life

Leaves his eyes like birds.

A coffin is lowered

As dark clouds gather.

Broken hearts cry.

The coffin is covered.

A man stands alone

As rain clouds draw near.

From his eyes glides

A single tear.

"It's raining"

What do you think? Please read and review :D


	2. The Journey

I didn't know what to call this poem, so this is what I came up with. Sorry if it doesn't fit. Anyway, on with the disclaimer :D

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me.**

"**The Journey"**

A suit of armor

A golden-eyed boy

Always together

And spreading great joy.

Brothers they are

A legend they seek

They will not give in

For they are not weak.

Through thick and thin

And ups and downs

Friends are there

Until it's found.

The journey continues.

Okay. This came out a little weird, but I hope you like it anyway ^.^ Please review!


	3. Pride

Alright! I finished the poem! And before school started too! I'm happy :) I was kinda stuck on this poem for awhile, so sorry. Special thanks to peaceofmindalchemist for reviewing ^.^ This is for you. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or the game BlueBird's Illusion. They belong to their rightful owners.**

"Pride"

A bright flash of light

A cry full of fright

Two lives are gone

Their souls have passed on

A crystalline tear

From eyes filled with fear

A loud clap rings out

A heart free of doubt

The fire is lost

As part of the cost

His body is taken

A new life is given.

"Welcome, Pride"

Okay, for those of you who haven't figured it out, this is based on the Pride!Ed ending of the computer game BlueBird's Illusion. Well, please review . I would like to know how I'm doing with these poems. Should I keep going?


	4. Phoenix

Wow 0.o I actually finished the poem in one day....and it's a school day too....Woot! ^.^ Anyway, this is dedicated to peaceofmindalchemist and xplantsx. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me. I mean, let's face it, I can never draw as good as that..*sniffles***

"Phoenix"

_Snap!_ A building burns

_Snap!_ A stomach churns

_Snap!_ Blank eyes stare

_Snap!_ Fires dance midair

A round blood red stone

Powerful alone

Amplifies his flames

And both parties' pain

Just like a phoenix

The country he'll fix

From the ashes of war

The future it's for

Rise from the ashes stronger than before, Phoenix.

Hope you like it ;) I've been writing too much angst -.-'


	5. Al

Sorry for not updating earlier. Homework and school, the usual. I'm just glad it's the weekend now. I can finally update ^.^ Dedicated to peaceofmindalchemist and xplantsx. Well, like I said last time, I was writing too much angst, so I wrote this poem for a change of pace, you could say. Hope you like it anyway(cause you better not be reading just for angst poems*glares* Just kidding n.n )

**Disclaimer: I wish! But like all my friends say, Keep Dreaming!**

"Al"

A body of steel

A pure heart of gold

Red lights as eyes

Windows to the soul

Gloved hands that can't feel

But always so gentle

Inside is a soul

That's kind and cheerful

His body was taken

From a past mistake

Doubt fills his mind

That his soul is fake

Accusations break out

When the dam fell

Hope was restored

Again all was well.

"We will get our bodies back"

Okay, so it turned out kind of angsty....-.-' Still, I tried. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, and I hope you enjoyed it ;)


	6. Home

Dang it! I was hoping to update this yesterday, but I was too busy. Sorry I couldn't get this to you guys sooner. This just popped into my head one day, so I wrote it down. It isn't really angst, but I guess it can be if you squint really hard..-.-' Anyway, hope you like it, and special thanks to peaceofmindalchemist and xplantsx for reviewing so much ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or season 2 would've been already dubbed!**

"Home"

A bird chirps outside

Peeking inside

A young girl's at work

Fixing parts with jerks

Her dog starts barking

And also running

Towards three travelers

Coming closer

Brothers are injured

The girl dare not linger

She rushed down the stairs

Her silver wrench bared

A knock on the head

Piercing screams of "Ed!"

The bird flies away

It's chirps seem to say

"Welcome home"

Well, good or bad? Please review. Also, if you want me to try and write a poem on a specific character, just include it in your review :D


	7. Midnight

Finally! The weekend's here! I can update now ^.^ Sorry for making everyone wait. I can't seem to get my mom to cut me some slack and let me on the computer on weekdays. So, I'm stuck to wait until Friday to post new poems. The good side is that I have more time to come up with new poems. So, this is for xplanetsx, who requested it. And, special thank-you's to peaceofmindalchemist, xplanetsx, and twilightlover2theextreme for reviewing ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, only this poem :)**

"Midnight"

Midnight blue eyes

As dark as the sky

Fingers that show

The flames he controls

His aim is the top

And he will not stop

Through thick and thin

He fights to win

People support him

When things become grim

It's for them he fights

Heart filled with life

A promise he made

His resolve will not fade

It'll always shine bright

In those midnight blue eyes

Eyes that reflect the night sky

Hope you like it ^.^ Next one is coming up, hopefully today too. Anyway, please review!


	8. Sun

Woot! Two updates ^.^ Well, this is kind of a companion to "Midnight", except with Ed instead. So, I hope I did okay. Well, this is for everyone who read my poems. I don't really know who you guys are (since not a lot of people reviews), but I still appreciate it. Hope you all like it :D

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belong to it's rightful owner, who is not me.**

"Sun"

Molten gold eyes

Where great resolve lies

Two limbs of steel

The pain he must feel

A promise he makes

To fix his mistake

Before the soul fades

And returns to the Gate

Through hardships and war

And the Gate's doors

His fire burns bright

In those molten gold eyes

Eyes that shine brighter than the sun

Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and that more of you will tell me what you think about my poems. So, in other words, please review! Also, if you want me to write about a specific character or topic, just include your idea in your review. ^.^


	9. Night

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was working on this poem. This is for AnimeCookie93's request. But it's actually up to you guys what pairing you want it to be about. I made it pretty vague, just in case you're not a big EdxWinry fan. Thank-you, those of you that review, and I hope you like this one ^.^

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting tired of saying this again and again, so please please PLEASE keep this in mind, cause I'm not going to repeat myself anymore. FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, NOT ME! I only own the poems.**

"Night"

A million twinkling lights

Watching like they're eyes

Over aching hearts

That, too soon, had to part

One sprints towards the east

Their souls will not know peace

One stays in the west

Their minds will never rest

Every night they stare

Emotions finally bared

Separate hearts are longing

That their other is watching

The stars and moon above

Watch the hearts in love

Yearning to be where

Their love is forever

"We'll see each other again"

Well, good or bad? Please tell me your opinion. That way I'll know if I'm getting better or not. Again, just include requests in your review ^.^


	10. Sin

Well, I was just wondering about how Envy feels about Hohenheim, when his transmutation suddenly popped into my head! So, I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little on the weird side, but I hope you like it anyway ^.^ Just a heads up, I probably won't be updating till February. We have finals coming up, and I have three projects I need to work on. Sorry, but it might be awhile. Hopefully I'll find some time to write new poems so I can update faster. Oh, also, like I said in the last disclaimer, I'm tired of repeating myself, so I probably won't type it anymore. After all, you all know that I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

"Sin"

A loud cry of grief

As golden eyes shut

His father's hands shook

His mother went nuts

A forbidden act

A grieving heart

Pleas of success

A circle of art

Sinister lights dance

As lightbulbs shatter

Black hands appear

Hope fades faster

The process complete

Smoke fills the room

The adults look on

With a sense of doom

"What have we done?"

Like I said, a bit weird. Well, please review and tell me what you think. If you want to, include your request in the review ^.^


	11. Fate

I'm so sorry, everybody! I was supposed to update last week, but then I had some family things my mom wanted us to do. So I couldn't even turn the computer on! It's not fair *whimper* Anyway, thank-you for being patient with me, and I hope you like these poems. ^.^ Special thanks to AnimeCookie93, twilightlover2theextreme, xplanetsx, and peaceofmindalchemist for reviewing so much n.n

**Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, and I never will.**

"Fate"

Boys start to cry

As life leaves her eyes

Warm hands turn cold

And release their hold

A cloudless blue sky

Birds watching nearby

Grieving hearts gather

Caring for others

The sun goes away

As two boys still lay

In front of the place

With tears down their face

"We'll bring her back, Al"

Well, good or bad? Please review ^.^ Also, I'm still accepting requests, so just include them in your review.


	12. Miracle

Again, sorry for updating so late. So, to make it up to you guys, I'm updating all the poems I have so far today. Hopefully, I'll also have some more tomorrow. Till then, enjoy the two new poems ^.^

**Disclaimer- Full Metal Alchemist does not belong to me.**

"Miracle"

A stab through the chest

Delivers grim death

Brilliant gold eyes

Are deprived of their life

Hearts fill with pain

Lifeless eyes gain

Their pure brown luster

And scream for the brother

A unique bond they share

Transparent like air

But felt by their souls

As they searched for their goal

This bond of brothers

The Gate couldn't sever

So a miracle

Was made possible

Someday, they'll be together again.

This is what happens when you watch the last episode again and again and again and (I'll stop now). Anyway, please review n.n


	13. Envy

This is dedicated to crazy kid 0.o who gave me the idea. This might be a little weird, so I hope you don't mind. Thanks so much for reviewing ^.^

I'm so sorry, everyone! I was suppose to get this up on Thursday, but then the computer started acting up. Please forgive me* sobs*. Enjoy this poem. It's about Envy and his....well...envious feelings towards humans.

**Disclaimer: You know what, I'll just keep doing this. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

"Envy"

A world of darkness

A sea of hate

Sorrow and sadness

It's all about fate

Envious feelings

Locked in the heart

Towards the weaklings

Who're free from the dark

Always alone

And shunned by others

Never at home

'Cause no one is there

His name is his sin

His sin in his heart

But surrounded by tin

His shield breaks apart

"Thank-you, Edward Elric"

Yes, I know Ed's arm is not made of tin, but it rhymes, so I used it. This is from the FullMetal Alchemist manga, for those of you who were lost. Anyway, do you think I got the poem right? Please review and tell me what you think. Still accepting requests n.n


	14. Dance

This was written when I read too many RoyEd and EdxWinry and other romantic fanfics......still not sure if it's a good thing. Anyway, thank-you, those of you that review, and I hope you keep reviewing ^.^ I need to know if my poems are good or just down right bad. This is pretty vague since some of you might not like the pairing I had in mind when I wrote it. So, just fill in what ever pairing you want n.n

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist will belong to me when the world** **blows up, and that's not happening anytime soon (thank goodness) ;D**

"Dance"

In this silent night

Stars fill the sky

A gentle breeze

Feelings of peace

A fire burns bright

And reflects in the eyes

Questions are spoken

Answers are given

This is a dance

Where couples hold hands

Under bright hues

So can I ask you

Will you come with me?

The last line can practically mean anything you want it to mean, like "Will you go to the dance with me?" or "Will you marry me?" Again, your choice. So, good? Bad? Please review!


	15. Faith

We had to write a sonnet for English class, and , since I'm still obsessed with FMA, I wrote it about Winry and her feelings for Ed. For those of you who aren't EdxWinry fans, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, Ed wouldn't have left Ametris :D**

"Faith"

A comforting breeze travels through the town,

Blowing through the leaves and her brilliant hair.

Her eyes shimmer as a lone tear rolls down

'Cause the world around her has not been fair.

The past is the past; what's done can't rewind.

No matter how much she wants to go back,

Memories and dreams are all she can find,

And reminds her of what her life now lack.

Pain and depression are her constant friends

But then one day her heart came back at last.

Hope and faith fill her soul, and in the end

Her sorrow became a thing of the past.

Through thick and thin he will stay by her side,

And they'll stay together until they die.

Good or bad? Please review! I'm not good at sonnets, so I hope I did okay.


	16. AN I'm sorry!

A/N: Finally! This thing works! Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry for not updating in, like, a MONTH or so. I just recently got a laptop, but it doesn't come with a permanent word program. I had a really hard time with this thing! Thank you for being so patient with me, and I'll try to update soon.

Also, this poem collection is probably going to be put on hold once I reach 20 chapters, not including this one (hopefully). The reason? I'm going to start an actual story ^.^ Once this is put on hold, the prologue should be up soon after. But, just warning you, I don't get a lot of time to write, so the updates would be really slow. Again, thanks for waiting, and I hope you'll enjoy the next poems.


	17. Illusion

Woot! Finally, this thing works! Again, sorry I didn't update for so long. This is what happens when you get a new computer. At least I finally got one ^.^ Thank you for being so patient, and special thanks to xplanetsx and crazy kid 0.o for reviewing so much. You guys keep me going :D Hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Bluebird's Illusion.**

"Illusion"

I reached out towards the sun,

But never enough to hold,

And even though I run,

I can never reach my home.

I will always regret

What I made you do,

So I will someday get

Back what you lost for good.

But as I stared ahead,

A bluebird comes to view.

It flies above my head

With a sky blue hue.

Our goal is finally reached.

You are whole again.

The Gate is finally breached.

Our future now begins.

I just hope this bluebird is not an illusion.

I was reading the intro for Bluebird's Illusion when this popped into my head, hence the last line. Anyway, I will try to write the story as fast as I can, and yes, for those of you wondering, I will still update this once in awhile even when I finish the story. Who knows, maybe my poems will get better.

Please review!


	18. Mask

Finally! I'm done with all the projects! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I had a major writer's block, but I'm back ^.^ I have some good news! I finally finished all the poems I need for the limit :D Also, since it's Spring Break, I can probably post them all up this week n.n Anyway, special thanks to xplanetsx and twilightlover2theextreme for reviewing. You guys kept me going (especially through that 30 minutes of banging my head to get rid of the stupid block) :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Mask"

Smiles show joy but hide the tears

And cover up a broken heart

From friends and people they hold dear

And make sure they stay in the dark.

The perfect mask is always shown.

Only true friends know it's there.

And only when they're safe at home

Will the mask drop and disappear.

But one day a crack starts to form

When they met their special one.

A strong and unique bond is born.

The mask is finally gone and done.

They don't have to hide now.

This poems is from reading too many different pairings of FMA....*bang bang* Well, hope you like it, and please review n.n


	19. War

Woot! Two updates in one day. If this keeps up, I can finish this collection today ^.^ But then again, maybe I'll wait. I still need to finish my homework *sigh*. Anyway, Enjoy :D

"War"

Dark skin and hair

And crimson red eyes

That receive glares

And hatred and lies.

A shot is fired.

A life is taken.

Soldiers are hired.

The war has begun.

Young hearts are pure

And ready to help

Until pain and fear

Are found and felt.

Friends vs friends.

Man vs man.

The fighting won't end

Till blood soaks the sand.

Humans never learn, do they.

I had trouble finding a word that rhymes with "taken", so I just used "begun"......it's close enough,

okay!? Hope you liked it, and please review ^.^


	20. Armstrong

Sorry about not updating yesterday. My brothers thought it would be funny to hide my little poem book, so I spent most of yesterday searching for it *glares* Anyway, as you all know, I'm going to start a story after all this. I have some of the beginning chapters, I just need to type it up.....-.-' I procrastinate a lot when it comes to this stuff. Just a heads up, updates will take a long time. Special thanks to twilightlover2theextreme , AnimeCookie93 , and xplanetsx for reviewing and sticking with me all this time. Yes, I'll still be writing poems, just not as much since I'll be focusing on the story most of the time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

"Armstrong"

Screams of agony fills the night,

Echoes around me, filled with fright.

Blood is spilled all for our cause

So the army will not pause.

The sky soon turns a crimson red,

Painted by humans as they bled.

Soldiers around me raise their arms

While making sure we were not harmed.

Many of their homes are gone.

We all regret being a pawn.

All I wanted was to show

That I can help, but now I know

There is nothing glamorous about war.

You know, I just recently noticed that I rarely post any poems in first person POV, so I hope you like it. I'll try to post the last one today, so please review ^.^


	21. Memories

Finally! I finally reached my limit! Woot! *runs around *

1 hour later....

*pant pant* Okay, now that that's out of my system, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and stucj with me through the two week pauses. Thank you so much! This one's for all of you! Just a heads up, this poem is suppose to be about Roy and his feelings about his role in the Ishbal War, but I like making poems like this pretty vague, so it could be anyone who fits. Also, some of the lines were from a friend of mine (Sol, but that's not their real name). Sol wasn't able to finish the sonnet, so she let me finish it. The first four and last lines are Sol's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

"Memories"

Holding on to a memory is tough

Because it holds reminders of the past,

And trying to get through it all is rough,

But no memory can forever last.

What's done is done, but doesn't disappear.

They will stay in the heart, suppressed by time.

But sometimes painful reminders appear

And breaks down the walls in the heart and mind.

The cycle continues as life goes on,

Going and going, with no way out.

The only way for this pain to be gone

Is to finally get rid of my doubts.

Under the gaze of the stars, I know

That the solution is to just let go.

I hope you enjoy this sonnet. Like I said last chapter, I'm not giving up on poems. I'm just going to be working on the story a lot more now. Hopefully, I'll get the prologue up soon. Please review, and if you have a request, just add it in with your review, and I'll try to write one for you. Again, thank you for reading this ^.^


	22. Memento Vivere

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to its creator, who is not me :'D**

Holy cow! It's been two years since I've updated this collection. Man, first I get distracted by my story (which needs to be redone orz), then by school, then life...I'M SO SORRY! QAQ Hopefully, I've gotten better at poems, so maybe this will be worth it? :'D Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Thanks to AnimeCookie93 for the idea, though I'm not sure this is how you wanted it ;w; And I'm sorry it took me two years to finally write something again orz.

"**Memento Vivere"**

A single house stood atop a hill,

watching over the people within.

The little family of two, then three.

Add in a fourth, and the picture's complete.

A part leaves.

Two little boys with the sun in their eyes

frolicked and fought in the jade-hued fields.

A cute little girl with cloudless blue eyes

added her smile and finished the whole.

Three little children tumbled and played.

From strangers, to friends, to family.

From daybreak to dusk, the world was their own,

one brimming with laughs and joy and hope.

A part is torn away.

Two lonely boys sat on the grass,

as silent and still as the stone on the hill.

Their sunny-haired friend stood at the gate,

yearning the joy the missing part gave.

Three happy children went down the path,

towards the two houses that were their homes,

towards the darkness where pain fueled sin,

towards the circle that promised hell.

Four silent figures stood with the flames.

Three little kids became three growing teens.

Two pairs of eyes stared straight ahead.

One lonely heart remembered their tears.

A picture evolves.

"**Memento vivere"** - A reminder of life (literally remember that you have to live)

So, I need to post this note on my story, but I guess I'll say it here too. I am going to redo the story plot because: 1) I have no idea where to go with this one I started and 2) there were just too many characters to keep track of, especially since I haven't watch Sailor Moon in years so I'm not that familiar with the characters.

Well, I'm not sure when the next update on this will be, so I'll just put this as complete for now. School just started (again) and I need to apply to college So...yeah :'D Sorry everyone ;w;


End file.
